Can't Quite Reach You
by fanofmusic9292
Summary: It hurt. Knowing the one you want most is just out of your reach. Lukas firmly believes that no one could possibly want him, and refuses to confront his one true love out of extreme fear of rejection. But, when an incident involving Lukas' brother, Emil, causes him to break, that one person who seemed unreachable becomes his savior.
1. Tired of Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His goal had always been within his reach. He could simply reach out and latch onto it, never letting go, and know that for once he could be truly happy.

But, in reality it was not so simple. No, in fact, with every step he took his goal seemed to be pushed farther and farther away. Just how much longer could he stand the loneliness? That ache that never seemed to leave?

"Lukas? Hey, you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah. Fine."

It was always the same. Everything was just on a constant loop, being repeated over again and again until he couldn't take it anymore. Especially when he was right there. His goal was right in front of his eyes... Just one reach, one _touch_-

"Whatcha looking at?"

Wait..._N__o..!_

And now again it was gone. Fading off into the distance without any realization how much it _hurt_.

"..Nothing."

Oh, what a simple white lie. It wasn't "nothing". In fact, it was everything. _He_ was everything. At yet, he would never have a clue. It was like this for a while now it seemed. Mindlessly waiting for a miracle to happen, and hopelessly clinging on to the idea that it might happen some day soon. He was fool. Or, so he would tell himself.

Indigo eyes blankly stared out of the glass window that spread along the wall, seeing white flakes of snow flutter onto the ground endlessly. People walked by bundled up in large coats clinging to their skin, and they covered their faces to keep the cold from nipping at them. The weather was in the minus degrees now, but the nations were warm in the large meeting area designated for them. Lukas, usually referred as Norway around other countries, sat uncomfortably in the leather chair, letting it move back and forth on its small wheels that hardly moved any longer. It wasn't exactly his idea of fun to listen to the others drone on and on about god knows what, but he was forced to. Usually it wasn't much of a problem, but lately he had been having nightmares about these simple meetings. All because of a certain person he couldn't get his mind off of. "You're kind of pale Nor. You sure you're okay?"

"Shut up Emil, I'm fine." He spat towards his brother, who got the hint and backed off. Huffing out warm air, Lukas turned his attention towards the Spaniard who was talking, all of his words being blurred together as the Norwegian dozed off. Why all of the Nordic countries had to come, he had no idea. They never got a say in anything it seemed, and their troubles were low. Well, their country's troubles were low. Lukas himself, however, was anything but happy nowadays.

Looking over towards everyone else was his only distraction, besides the field of snow outside (which became rather boring to watch after a while), and he noticed the other's smiles or laughter which caused an ache of jealously to fill his chest. Oh how he longed to be happy… But, he thought, it was his own fault he wasn't. He was a coward. His blonde head of hair turned towards his brother, Emil, who sat next to his friend Kaoru (also known as Hong Kong). The two seemed to be getting close, a little too close in Lukas' opinion, but Emil was happier all the same. Sure, he was glad his brother was creating relationships outside of their Nordic circle, but at the same time it only made his jealously grow. Next, he turned towards Tino who held on tightly to a certain Swede's hand; smiling sweetly. An eye roll occurred habitually.

Then, slowly, his gaze moved towards a distinguishable hair-do sticking up in the air proudly. Its wearer was none other than the brightly smiling, sitting back in his chair with his feet propped on the table, Dane - Mathias Kohler. Lukas' envy surged. His smug smile, proud demeanor, and oblivious nature pissed him off to the point of wanting to punch him in the gut. Mathias apparently could sense Lukas staring him down with a deadly glare, because their eyes met in a matter of seconds. Violet eyes widened, sky-blue ones brightened, and the feelings of hatred were quickly replaced with regretful embarrassment as the Norwegian looked away, mumbling "Idiot" under his breath. "What was that Nor?" Emil whispered in his brother's direction, tilting his head in questioning. Lukas didn't bother responding and simply stared at the mahogany table that was more riveting than anything or anyone else at the moment.

"..I'll be right back." He said, the emotionless face still in tact as Emil scrunched his eyebrows together but said nothing further, returning his attention to Kaoru. Lukas silently found the door and exited into the hallway, releasing a sigh of relief as he maneuvered through the wide corridor filled with various paintings and decoration. At one point he debated just leaving the meeting altogether, for who would know of his absence anyways, but decided against it for the time being. Instead, he lazily wandered around the building in which they were staying - acting as if the wall was the most interesting thing in the world. Anything to get his mind off of his gnawing thoughts…

After what seemed like ages had passed, he knew that Emil would start to worry about his whereabouts, so he was forced to return to the dreadful meeting. That being said, as he approached the door once more, the sound of talking could be heard. He had strayed away longer than he had thought, and the meeting had come to an end. Reaching towards the door handle to enter, it suddenly swung open and a large figure came swiftly strolling through, knocking Lukas out of the way and his smaller body was slammed into the wall behind them. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry!" A familiar voice called out and the Norwegian regretted opening his eyes to see who the voice belonged to. Of course, just his luck, it belonged to Mathias. The Dane reached towards Lukas' frail wrist in order to help him regain balance, but he refused to be helped by the oblivious nation. Instead, Lukas harshly shoved him away with an expressionless face and turned on his heels to enter the meeting room, craning his neck to hiss an insult at Mathias before disappearing completely. "Like I need your help." And as soon as he had uttered it, he felt disappointed in himself.

Dragging his feet to where his brother was, he plopped himself back down into the leather seat without so much as a word, knowing that Emil was probably looking at him with the most worry one could muster. But, he didn't care. At the moment he was just ashamed at his actions, and rapping his head around why he had said such things to the one he wanted most. Collapsing his head into his arms, Lukas closed his eyes and let the darkness act as his comforter for the time being.

It was at that point that Lukas Bondevik was sure having a mouth with a mind of its own was a horrible, unwanted curse.

* * *

**So what do you think of it as a first chapter? I'm personally satisfied with the result. **

**This story is dedicated to Maple Pegasus who is the one who asked for a DenNor fic, and I am glad I can be the one to fulfill that wish! :3**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you have the time~ **

**-Feli**


	2. Falling Down

The journey home consisted of Lukas wandering far behind Kaoru and Emil, both of which were pleasantly conversing with one another while the Norwegian kept his distance - all of this happening with snow flurrying above. His pale face was as blank as ever, lips paled and chapped, and he couldn't wait to arrive home and sit by the fire. Perhaps he would read for a short while, get something hot to drink, and then finally go to bed to end the evening… How pleasant it sounded.

As the three came around the corner, Iceland stopped dead in his tracks, sending the packed snow to fly up into the air. Lukas narrowed his eyes towards his brother who was looking at him apologetically. "Hey, Nor, I'm going home with Kaoru, if that's alright." His mouth dipped further into a harsh scowl. Why didn't he let him know beforehand? Why when they were out in the freezing cold weather, a block away from home?!

But, then again, who was he to say no? He wasn't to watch over Emil every waking second of every day, so if he refused, wouldn't that just make him less approachable than before? With a defeated sigh visible in the cold, Lukas hummed a noise of approval and turned away from the two, heading towards home once again. "Just get back on time." He called towards his sibling, hearing their footsteps shuffle away in the powdery snow. Fishing out the key to his home in his warm pockets, he fumbled with the old door knob a few times before entering the small house which smelled of old wood and faintly of vanilla. Peeling away his coat, scarf, and gloves and setting them on their wooden table, Lukas promptly began to start the fireplace by the wall in the living room, watching the flames ignite and dance in an array of reds and oranges. Finally he had time to himself. Away from his brother, away from the obnoxious other nations, and away from Mathias Kohler. The shivering male grasped the softest blanket he could find and wrapped it snugly around his shoulders, plopping himself down on the carpet in front of the blazing fire that instantly warmed his chilled body and soul. Gazing intently into the flames set before him, he watched them move and wave, listening to the lovely crackle they emitted. How peaceful everything was at the moment. It was just him and that luminous blaze providing heat, which continued to form perfect shapes from the depth of the fire to the very tip of the flame. The patterns almost seemed familiar in a sense. As if they resembled a certain mess of hair belonging to-

Lukas jumped in his spot, dismissing the thought with a shake of his head. Now was not the time to think so foolishly, he decided, so he had to get something to distract him. Eyes flickering around the room for an answer, they caught sight of an object laying on his coffee table by the aging sofa. Ah, yes. A book would suffice quite nicely. So, the Norwegian momentarily stood and slid the book into his hands, the rough texture satisfying his need for distraction. Cozied up and delightfully hot, Lukas gingerly opened the novel and his light, violet eyes scanned the words quickly. Soon enough he was deep inside of his own world; away from Mathias once and for all. Well, perhaps not entirely, but he was glad he could escape - even if it was just for one evening.

By the time he had flown through dozens of crisp pages, his eyelids began to droop from drowsiness, but he forced them to stay open. He knew if he closed them, his thoughts would travel to dangerous places. However, the text on the paper was becoming more and more blurry with each movement of his eye, and slowly they closed completely; the light from the fire still burning brightly into his sight. The magnificent warmth, the sounds and aromas surrounding him, Lukas completely let go of his distraction and fell into a heap on the soft carpet, letting sleep control him. Mind going numb, feelings disappearing, the blonde nodded off.

* * *

When the sun came up behind the horizon and the morning birds began to call, Lukas stirred slightly in his sleep; an uncomfortable knot forming in his neck. The fire was reduced to barely burning embers that shone through black soot, and rays of sunshine attempted to creep in through closed blinds. The Norwegian shifted again, this time feeling a chill rack his body, and he managed to open his eyes after a few moments. At first he was greatly confused as to why he was sprawled out across the carpet, but it soon came back to him as he recalled the evening and its events. Rubbing his cool face, Lukas sat up cautiously, letting the blanket slip from his body and onto the floor. Surprisingly, the house was still dark. He had expected his brother to be up early, but perhaps because of spending an evening with Kaoru he was exhausted. Although he did not know why that would be the case. He didn't drink, as far as he knew, and there was no way he and Kaoru would…

The blonde paused. Surely he was just in his room, sleeping a little bit longer. There was no harm in that, and that certainly didn't mean anything was _wrong_. But, his doubts kept eating away at his mind, and he had to be one hundred percent certain. Sloppily folding the blanket and tossing it back on the sofa, Lukas ironed out his shirt with his palms in order to look a bit more presentable, and started up the stairs; each one creaking beneath his feet. The door to Emil's bedroom was, shockingly, wide open. It was pitch dark inside as well, and from the angle he was at, no one at all seemed to be inside his small bed. Releasing a small groan, Lukas burst into the room and searched around, checking the mattress again to make sure his assumption was correct. Unfortunately, it was. "What the hell?" He growled beneath his breath, crossing his arms along his chest. The only other option was his own room, but by no means would he be in there. But, facts aside, he checked, and once again was faced with disappointment and confusion.

The conclusion, although it didn't settle well in the pit of his stomach, was that Emil must still be at Kaoru's house. With a sigh, the male bitterly trudged down the stairs with a frown, trying to wrap his head around why his brother had not properly communicated where he was going to be and when. Lukas found himself at the cracking kitchen table, tapping his dainty fingers along the surface rapidly, and waiting for any sign of his sibling coming home. Although he knew it wasn't healthy to worry so much, it still bothered him. If Kaoru ever laid a hand on him like.. like that… He didn't want to think about it for one more minute. Rising swiftly from his seat, practically knocking his chair to the ground, he moved towards the sink to splash some cold water on his face, and as he wiped his skin with a soft towel and looked up… He froze. Dropping the cloth, his mouth opening in a state of shock, his violet eyes widened and looked out the window towards the glittering powder outside. In a mountain of snow lay a figure, a body, and through the flakes showed a too familiar head of silver hair.

That motionless body, delved deep into the cold, belonged to Emil.

* * *

**I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter. I personally think that Norway really does care for his brother, but he just doesn't want to be overbearing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed as well.**

**Please leave a review if you have time~ They make me smile :3**

**Have a great week! **

**-Feli**


	3. Bitter Cold and Bitter Thoughts

The whole world was spinning much too quickly for Lukas' liking as he gripped the countertop in panic, trying to convince himself that the scene laid before him was just an illusion - some sort of hallucination caused by his worry. But, much to his dismay, the sight didn't disappear. Quite frankly, it bore further into his brain, making his face pale from the cruel understanding that this sight was, in fact, very real. His body moved long before his mind could comprehend what was happening. In an instant the male was out the door, letting it stay open and inviting in the freezing weather. Bare feet sank into the frosty ground, but all feeling was numbed as his sight lay solely on his brother. Stumbling, shuffling, and pushing his way through the hills of snowfall he finally crouched down beside his sibling's body, immediately checking his pulse by laying his fingers onto Emil's neck.

Whether it was a miracle or pure luck, he didn't know, but relief washed over Lukas as the faint beating of a heart could be felt beneath his frostbitten fingertips. The next dilemma was finding a way to carry Emil easily, and make sure he got back into the house without causing further damage… Gingerly shoving his arms beneath the Icelandic's body, Lukas grabbed hold of his limp figure and heaved him into his arms, being mindful of his head and letting it rest onto his shoulder. It was difficult to keep his balance in the mounds of ice and slush, but he managed to scoot his way across the yard and once again arrived inside the heated house. Without shutting the door behind him, (he didn't find it important at the moment) the Norwegian lept up the stairs and into his brother's bedroom, trying to place him down on the bed as gently as possible. Blankets, jackets, coats; whatever he could find were placed around Emil's frigid body and he was tucked into his covers - horribly shaky breaths leaving his blue lips. "Oh god... Emil.."

Lukas flied down the staircase and hurried towards the kitchen to warm a cloth at a scorching temperature and it soon was set on his forehead - magnifying his flushed cheeks. All Lukas could do now was wait. Wait, and hope that something would happen for the better. It wasn't as if this was the first time Emil had collapsed either… No, this had happened once before. It was so long ago that it was difficult to recall, but Lukas could remember the panic and utter fear he felt. Why again? Why now of all times? Heaving a heavy sigh he plopped himself into a chair now next to Emil's bed; unable to take his eyes away from the frail person in front of him. It was so devastating to see Emil sprawled out like a lifeless doll, just barely breathing, which sounded forced and wheezy. Lukas just hoped he was warming up underneath the immense amount of cloth, and that his eyes would open at any second - indicating he was healthy and unscathed in every way. But that feeling of despair continued to linger in the back of his racing mind.

There was nothing else for him to do at the moment but helplessly stare at his sibling trembling in the bed, and it was almost too much for Lukas' heart to handle. Rising from the wooden seat, he placed a chaste kiss on Emil's frozen forehead before exiting the room altogether. He couldn't bare to look at the worrying sight any longer. So, keeping the door open in case anything were to happen, the Norwegian quietly slithered down the staircase and went towards the entrance to their home - realizing the front door was still agape. With a frown, Lukas went to close it but something caught his eye before he could. In the pile where he found the Icelandic's body were a few astray plastic bags, swaying in the harsh wind. Curious, he journeyed towards them and gathered what was inside - Bread, a gallon of milk, and some other basic foods that Lukas could only assume was an apology for staying out so late. It only made the sickening feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. Was it his own fault for being so harsh on Emil? He surely wasn't the cause of his collapsing… right?

The winter wind began to bite at his skin as goosebumps arose on his body, so he ventured indoors once more. The warmth was inviting, but his body still felt chilled with every breath he took. What else could he do? He felt so useless as it was. Should he call someone, ask if they could help? But help with _what_ exactly…? Maybe he could try to figure out the source of Emil's collapsing. Although he didn't want to do it, he knew that he had to. So, regretfully, Lukas dug out his phone and began to dial up the person who Emil had seen last. Kaoru.

The line rang on the other end, until finally the familiar voice chimed into his ear.

"Hello?"

The Norwegian began, "..It's Lukas."

"Oh, hello Norway. Is something wrong?"

"Well, to be blunt, yes." There really wasn't a way to put his question nicely, so Lukas just decided to get to the point at hand. "What exactly happened yesterday?"

Silence filled his ear…

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Emil."

"Did something happen to Ice?"

"Just answer the damn question Kaoru."

"Alright, alright. Nothing much. We just talked honestly."

"... That's it?"

"That's it."

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Why would there be?"

"Fine." He snapped, tightening his grip, "Thanks. Goodbye."

"Will you two be at the meeting tomorrow?"

There was a brief pause as Lukas narrowed his eyes in questioning. "Meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Did you not know?"

"I wasn't aware… Yes, I will be."

And almost too quickly, he hung up. He didn't want to explain how Emil had passed out in the snow, and he certainly didn't want to share how upset he was about the whole situation. With this sudden meeting the following day, perhaps he would tell Kaoru about what happened. But, did he really deserve to know? Did _anyone?_ "Should I just keep quiet about it for now? I could say he's ill…"

A faint cough ripped him away from his thoughts as Lukas' head jerked towards upstairs; his body already darting up towards Emil's bedroom. He noted that the boy's breathing was far more shaky than before, and his eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in misery. "Emil?" He asked softly into the cold air, approaching the body, and no one replied. All went quiet once more, and Lukas was left feeling worse than he had before.

The blonde placed his hand on the Icelandic's flushed cheek, swallowing back the lump in his throat before whispering out his plea.

"Please wake up soon, Emil.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Is it just me, or does this chapter seem a little rushed? Please let me know what you think, because I will definitely fix it up if it seems too short and too rushed. **

**-Feli**


	4. Unwanted Encounter

The night was restless for the Norwegian who attempted to sleep in Emil's room - huddled on the floor with blankets sprawled across his body. Every time he heard his brother make any noise, he instantly shot up to check on him, only to be disappointed and lay back down on the hard-wood floor. He hadn't even realized it was morning until pale sunlight shone through the windows, and he regretted getting no sleep. But he couldn't help it, really. His worry had gotten the better of him. With a lingering groan, Lukas forced himself to rise, bending backwards to crack his aching back and realign his spine. His usual blue eyes were now bloodshot and weary looking with dark shadows underneath his lids, and his clothes were disheveled and lumpy... And then he remembered that _stupid _meeting this morning. One which - he looked towards the alarm clock - he was late for. "Perfect." He growled sarcastically, shuffling towards his own room to lazily slide on a button-up and trousers that were good enough for this get together.

A heavy breath left his lips and he bid his brother goodbye, despite the fact that Emil couldn't hear him, and was out the door in a mess. It was no use running, he decided, because who cared? The only person to question why he was late was, in fact, Emil, and right now he was unconscious in their home... His mood dropped dramatically at the very fact that this...this _situation _was even happening. "For god's sake, why?" He unintentionally snapped towards a stranger, narrowing his eyes and stomping down the sidewalks bitterly. "Why couldn't I have just stayed home?!" Swinging open the doors to their meeting room angrily, he found all eyes lock onto him, especially when the wooden door slammed loudly into the wall behind him. Flinching briefly, but maintaining his frustrated gaze and stance, Lukas marched towards his seat and let himself drop into it; not making eye contact with any one of the other nations. The Finnish male across from him lightly tapped his hand and Lukas yanked it away in annoyance, jerking his head up to meet a concerned violet gaze. "Are you okay Lukas? And where's Emil...?" His heart sank at the question, and he couldn't find himself to answer. Not only was he irritated beyond belief, but now this too innocent man had just asked the very question that concerned him the most. "Drop it." He stated in a low tone, resulting in Tino slightly leaning back in his chair, as if to avoid Lukas altogether.

As Tino turned back to listen to whoever was speaking, (He assumed it was Prussia based on the heavy use of the word "awesome") Lukas just barely let his gaze slide towards Berwald who was glaring at him dead on. He assumed it was because he had spoken to Tino so harshly, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He just wanted to leave, get back home as soon as possible, and make sure that Emil was awake. Or, better yet, _alive. _

"..way? Oi, Norway!"

The blonde's head snapped at the sudden call of his name, and he saw an Englishman staring him down with concern. "Hm?" He hummed through gritted teeth. "I asked if you know where Iceland is at the moment? Is he sick?"

"I guess." He responded heavily, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer. "Does it matter? Just move on." A few eyebrows raised as he spoke so rudely, and he truly did regret it, but he just couldn't help it sometimes. It was just who he was - blunt (almost too much) and very sarcastic. "Well, it was his turn to speak, but do you have anything to say on behalf of him? Or do you have anything you want to say yourself?"

"No, nothing."

"Oh come on Nor," Tino mewed from across the large table, smiling at him thoughtfully, "You always say something!"

Norway rolled his eyes, sighing from pure aggravation. "If I don't want to, I don't have to. Got it?"

Tino was visibly shocked at his response, but was respectful and slowly nodded, sinking back into his seat with a forced grin. Lukas felt absolutely horrible for speaking so coldly, but how else was he supposed to act? His mood was anything but happy, and quite frankly, in his opinion he thought he had an excuse to be rude. His brother was practically dead for god's sake! The rest of the meeting went on as usual after that incident; everyone attempting to keep clear of Lukas so that they didn't further aggravate him. Lukas on the other hand just wished _someone _would understand how he was feeling. "It's your own fault..." He told himself under his breath, earning the attention of a certain man next to him. "What was that Nor?" A warm hand appeared on the Norwegian's shoulder, and quickly he shooed it away. Unfortunately for him, it returned. "You seem really down today!" The nation said again, blue eyes glittering as Lukas did his best to avoid their certain charm. "Just leave me alone."

The Dane sighed, squeezing his shoulder lightly - lovingly. "Oh come on, I'm just trying to help.."

"You don't understand, so just shut up!" Lukas hissed, slapping Mathias' hand away harshly and slightly moving away. Although rather hurt, the Dane didn't take it too personally, and still maintained that flawless smile that Lukas secretly adored. However, he surprisingly didn't regret what he had said, and acted as if nothing had happened at all...

When the meeting was said and done, Lukas was the first to rise from his seat and rush towards the door, hoping that no one would notice his leave or question him about it. Silently opening the wooden door and slipping out, he was home free. Every step quickened, every breath was sharper, and his nerves were racing - wondering how his brother was doing at home. That is, until someone caught him off guard and practically tackled him onto the rough street below. "Norway!" The cheery voice yelled out into the public, sending embarrassed heat to Lukas' cheeks as nearby strangers stared them down. The body on top of him refused to move, but finally the Norwegian managed to shove him away with a grunt. "Get off of me you idiot! And don't say my country name in public!"

Mathias smiled obliviously, dusting himself off and reaching a hand towards Lukas. "Sorry sorry. So, anyway, what's with your bad mood today No-... _Lukas?_"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"But I just want to help!"

"There's no way in hell you can help."

"Why not?"

"Because this doesn't have to do with you at all!"

"I just-"

"Shut up!"

Lukas pushed Mathias' chest viciously, leaving the Dane dazed and confused, and in a matter of seconds - Lukas was gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And sorry for the wait... One of my other stories is blowing up with reviews right now so I was kind of stressed X3 And I had a lot of events this weekend so that didn't help... Anywho, this isn't "complaining time with Feli" so I'll stop haha~ *nervous sweat drop***

**See you next chapter~!**

**-Feli**


	5. Breaking Down

Lukas shakily fumbled with his key to his home, hearing it click, and he was finally inside. The warmth didn't seem to comfort him, however, and he was left feeling more panicked than before - especially because he knew his brother was just upstairs. Flicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto a chair, which then fell to the floor, the Norwegian immediately trekked up the staircase, each step quicker than the last. "Emil.." He murmured over and over again, thinking in some odd way it would help, until he froze at the door - heart thumping vigorously inside of his chest. Was he ready for what he was about to see? What if-

_Thud._

"Norway!" A loud voice shouted in his home, sending Lukas' anger to peak, and he was back down the stairs in an instant to face the intruder. "What the hell do you want?!" He shrieked at the Dane, fists clenched by his side, and teeth gritted in aggravation. "Get out of my house."

"I just want to know what's going on!" Mathias explained breathless, forcing his flawless smile on his face which brought unwanted heat to Lukas' cheeks.

"There's no way I'm telling you! Get out Mathias, you're not invited in!"

"But-"

"No."

"I just-"

"_No." _

The two stared each other down in silence - both panting but for different reasons - and finally Mathias gave in with a sorrow-filled sigh. "Alright, you win then Nor. I'll see you around."

"Tsk."

Lukas crossed his slender arms across his chest, turning on his heels and standing still until he heard the door completely close, and then he dared to open one blue eye to make sure the coast was clear. "Good." He mumbled emotionlessly, heading back up the stairs feeling a bit relieved, but it was replaced with fear as he laid his hand on the golden doorknob to Emil's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Mathias still stood outside in the cold, looking into the kitchen window in Lukas' home to make sure said Norwegian was no where in sight. The door was still unlocked, the Dane had discovered with a grin, and there was no way he would pass up the opportunity to cheer up his friend who was having such a bad day! Cautiously, very cautiously, Mathias opened up the front door once more, stopping it as it began to creak, but entered when he realized Lukas was no where around. He could hear footsteps upstairs, so he decided to follow them, sneaking his way up the steps and chuckling beneath his breath at his own 'genius'. It was then that he saw Emil's bedroom door wide open, and a body was laying limply inside of his bed... Norway standing beside him with his mouth agape; hand slapping over it loudly. "What..?" Mathias questioned a little too loudly, and panic flooded through his veins as the smaller blonde jerked his head to meet his eyes with Mathias'. "Shit." The Dane hissed to himself, frozen in place, and Lukas came marching in the hallway. Although the Dane expected him to blow up at him in yelling... He was surprised to see two blue eyes staring up into his own with tears streaming down his face.

Mathias could have sworn his heart snapped in half in that very moment. "Y-You... Idiot..!" Lukas choked out, clenching his fists and trying not to completely lose himself.

"Norway..?"

"Get o-out!"

"Norway, what's wrong with Emil?"

"You-..You.."

"..Nor..way?"

The Norwegian had collapsed into Mathias' arms, clutching his shirt and bawling violently into the fabric, sending Mathias to the ground and trying to hold him in his arms. The taller blinked crazily trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. Lukas was... crying? He didn't even think he was capable of it! But, here he was in his arm, sobbing hysterically and muttering into his chest. The Dane's heart was pounding as he gently rubbed the other's back, unsure of what to do in the situation, but it all dawned upon him that this must have been the reason Lukas was acting so strangely. After a few minutes of comforting the smaller nation, Mathias carefully stood up (helping Lukas as well) and strolled towards Emil's room, gasping at what he saw. The Icelandic was pale and trembling, small breaths leaving him much too quickly, and he didn't even seem alive any longer. He wanted horribly to ask what had happened, but seeing as Lukas was still on the floor crying into his hands, he didn't want to take the chance.

"Lukas.." Mathias called out to him, resulting in the Norwegian to look up from his hands - The Dane had rarely used his human name before. "I'm so sorry. I..I didn't know. And I didn't mean to just bust in here.. I just wanted to help."

Lukas didn't respond, but just stared up into Mathias' eyes with his own widened ones; breathing sporadically and harshly. Mathias approached the broken nation once more, laying his hand on his shaky shoulder, and pulled him into his arms again. "I'll do anything to help, alright?" He promised in a hushed whisper, Lukas skeptically wrapping his arms around his waist, and fell once again into the larger man's arms for comfort.

It was nice, Lukas thought, to finally feel like the one he wanted most cared. But, would it last? Was it just a phase?

Was it just..._ Pity_..?

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter my lovely followers! I hope you all enjoyed~ **

**Looks like Denmark and Norway are finally communicating! **

**Thanks for reading~ Until next chapter!**

**-Feli**


	6. Shiver

"Get...Get out. P-Please."

"But both of you need help!"

"I can handle it m-myself!"

"You can't. But why can't I help you?"

"Because he's my brother."

"And he's my friend... Let's take him to the hospital."

Lukas heaved a trembling sigh, hugging his own body as he continued to sit on the stair-case; salty tears dropping down his cheeks. He wearily looked up towards the Dane staring down at him with worry-filled blue eyes... No, _pity-filled _blue eyes, he told himself bitterly. And he forced himself to look away, no matter how hypnotizing they were. Unfortunately, he couldn't argue any longer, for his energy was draining bit by bit. The worry and anxiousness was eating him alive, so what else could he do?

Instead of giving Mathias a proper answer, the Norwegian instead just stayed silent, looking at the wooden floor intently. The taller blonde took that as a sign of surrender, and forced his usual large grin, approaching Lukas and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Come on," He pried gently, patting his back, "Let's take him. It will be good for both of you."

Forcing him to stand, Mathias led the other to Emil's room, lifting the blankets off of him and receiving an involuntary shiver - followed by a small groan emitting from pale lips. Lukas couldn't bare to look at him, and instead let Mathias do all of the work; wrapping the blanket around Emil's fragile body and holding him in his stronger arms. "I can't do this." Lukas breathed out, still avoiding all eye contact with both his brother and the Dane. "I don't want something to be seriously wrong with him."

"Well if we don't go, we'll never find out will we?" Mathias encouraged, already heading out the door and down the stairs, leaving Lukas obligated to follow suit. The blonde stayed quite behind Mathias, thinking things through and his mind was whirling with different outcomes to their issue.

_"Im sorry, your brother won't make it."_

_"Emil is already dying."_

_"You'll never see him again."_

Lukas shivered violently as foreign voices rang through his head, and he tried his best to force them away; but it was almost impossible. It was only then did he realize Mathias had been calling out his name loudly for a few moments, and he looked seriously concerned as they came up to a large white building. "You look like you're gonna pass out!"

"I'm fine." Lukas hissed through gritted teeth, breathing easily despite his pounding heart. With Emil in Mathias arms, Lukas swung open the door and was greeted with overly-cheerful faces and the overwhelming smell of medicine. "I hate this place already." He whispered to himself as the Dane matched the smiles around him, coming up to the front desk with Emil limp in his grasp. The small lady behind the counter and Mathias talked for a brief moment before he went to sit at a couch; Lukas following close behind.

"What did they say?"

"Be patient Lukas."

"Don't tell me to be patient, Mathias. I didn't want you here anyway." That was a blatant lie and he knew it too; he would have done anything to spend time with the one he loved most. After the Norwegian's little outburst, the two stayed silent, staring at the white walls that were anything but interesting. A few doctors and nurses passed by them, either smiling or looking sympathetically at Emil, and then went on to continue their line of work. Lukas was getting fidgety and more nervous by the second as no one came out to help them, and he nearly jumped out of his seat when a high female voiced called "Emil?" Mathias nudged Lukas in the ribs and answered, "Right here ma'am." Before going in the emergency room door; being careful as he handled the Icelandic. The men were led into a just-as-white hallway with doctors and patients alike flying through them, and soon enough the lady opened the wooden door to a hospital room - a bed freshly made and doctors at the ready. Mathias set Emil down on the bed and a man immediately started to examine him with gentle touches and pries here and there.

Mathias and Lukas stood out of the way and helpless, staring at Emil with obvious frowns, and Mathias even wrapped his arm around Lukas as a means of comfort. Lukas, although he wanted to pull away, just let it happen with the given circumstances. The doctor in a long white coat continued to circle around Emil who appeared to be shivering violently, and with the blankets no longer on his body, it was easy to see some of his toes and fingers were blue with unusually cold body temperature. Lukas was growing more faint by the second just waiting for the diagnosis, and Mathias tightened his grip on Lukas' frail frame - his own breathing rapid and breathy.

The doctor breathed deeply and turned towards the two who sat watching helplessly, and with a solemn look on his face, he strolled towards them both.

"Severe Hypothermia." He stated, almost too calmly, and Lukas' head began to spin at the words.

"What...?"

"It's possible he may not survive."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I feel so bad for doing this to Norway...**

**(And trust me, Emil isn't going to die! I promise! It's just showing how much Nor cares for his brother.)**

**Love you all~ **

**-Feli**


	7. Shattered

The words repeated inside of his head to the point of driving him insane.

_"He may not survive. He may not survive." _

It was like he was truly living a nightmare that he would never wake from. He didn't even notice the hand perched on his shoulder as he slightly trembled in his spot, looking up at the doctor who was constantly asking if he was alright. He didn't answer. No, he wasn't alright. He was just informed that his brother may die due to severe hypothermia. Letting out harsh, shaky breaths, Lukas stood from his spot, seeing patterns blur his vision as he Mathias reached out to steady him. For once he didn't care. He enjoyed the comfort that he knew was going to be short-lived. _Might as well enjoy while it lasts, _He thought bitterly.

"I have to leave." He suddenly blurted out in the middle of the hospital room; the monotonous beeping of machines being the only noise keeping them company. Mathias took a moment to process what the other had just said, but by the time he was going to protest, he was already out the door. The doctor stood looking just as confused as the Dane did, but went back to attending to Emil who was motionless on the hospital bed. Mathias burst through the wooden door and sprinted down the hallway, grasping Lukas' by the wrist and spinning him around so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"What, am I just going to stay here?"

"We-"

Lukas cut him off, stepping closer to the blonde's usually cheerful face that was now as serious as ever. "I'm not staying here to just helplessly look at my brother's comatose body. That's idiotic. Like you. I'm going home, and you won't stop me."

Mathias' eyes bulged as Lukas spoke, surprised as he walked away as if everything was alright, and he couldn't help but chase after him with his curiosity peaking. "Let me help." He offered again, making sure this time Lukas couldn't refuse, "Look, I know you don't like me, but I can talk to Kaoru and let him know, and make up some excuse for the others so they don't panic."

_"Oh if only you knew how I really felt, moron." _Lukas thought to himself, looking at the Dane in complete silence for a few moments before opening his mouth to respond. "Only if you don't say _one word _about Emil."

"I won't."

Lukas paused, heaving a sigh before glancing at the floor in defeat. "Then go." Mathias brightened at the two simple words, nodding like crazy and pulled Lukas into a tight hug; shocking the poor Norwegian who unintentionally was hit with the deepest of blushes. He quickly turned to hide it and Mathias darted down the hallway, promising he wouldn't disappoint him. Lukas put a hand to his cheek, feeling the head radiate from it, and mentally cursed himself for being so vulnerable to the simplest of touches.

Very quickly he walked out of the hospital, not daring to look back for fear of him breaking down in front of everyone and publicly humiliating himself. Truth was, he was breaking bit by bit inside. Not only did he unconsciously hurt the one he wanted, but now his only brother was practically dead right in front of his eyes. The whole event was... Numbing. And that's how he felt in the moment. Completely numb, confused, and overwhelmed with different sensations and emotions that he couldn't comprehend. The walk home felt like miles, despite it being a few blocks, and he heavily went inside the dark house that was uninviting at the moment. The couch was no longer comfortable, the fire was no longer warming, and everything seemed too quiet for Lukas' liking.

He felt as if his whole life was over.

"Emil.."

He muttered underneath his breath, his face suddenly burying into his hands, and that's when the unwanted tears began to fall.

"Emil..! Please, don't do this to me!"

* * *

Mathias rushed down the sidewalks, hair blowing wildly behind him as he apologized to strangers he nearly knocked into. The first stop was Kaoru. He thought at least he deserved to know, seeing as he was the last one who saw Emil awake and moving. He had just called him letting him know he was coming, but didn't answer why. He wanted to tell him to his face, rather than over a phone-call.

After catching his breath on his long jog, he went up to the nation's house, knocking on it much too loudly, and soon it opened. Mathias faked one of his usual large smiles, greeting Kaoru before coming inside.

"What is all of this about?" The dark-haired male asked, offering a seat to Mathias who took it gratefully.

"Well.. Do you have something to eat?"

"..What?"

"Or drink?"

"Are you trying to avoid the subject?"

"Oh! Do you-"

"_Mathias!_"

Mathias blinked his bright eyes slowly, thinking of what to say and how to properly say it before he hesitantly continued. "Look, Kaoru... It's about Emil."

An unexpected blush arrived on Kaoru's cheeks and Mathias stopped mid-sentence, raising his thin eyebrow in questioning. "Woah.. Wait."

"W-What?"

"Do you-?"

"No..!"

"Kaoru-"

"I d-don't like him!"

Mathias chuckled into his hand, brushing back his hair and quickly winking in the blushing man's direction. "It's alright if you do!"

"But, why would you mention him like that...? Does someone else have feelings for him?"

"No, it's not that," His face dropped and he began to mess with his thumbs anxiously, "It's actually much worse. He's..Well, he's in the hospital." Kaoru gaped, wondering if this was some kind of joke (Mathias was known for his pranks). But, when even Mathias himself looked as if he was about to cry, Kaoru knew he was telling the truth. "And since you were the one who saw him last, we were wondering if you knew what happened."

"He's...N-no, I don't. He was just walking himself home and... Oh gosh.. Emil is in the hospital.. " He looked up at Mathias, staring him dead on with a look of determination, "I have to visit him."

* * *

**Wow, this is so late, and for that I apologize! I hope you all don't hate me ; n ;**

**Until next chapter then~**

**-Feli**


End file.
